


Frostbitten

by Poetryslam12



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetryslam12/pseuds/Poetryslam12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the gals have been invited to a conference but when a bad snowstorm strikes they take an improtu "vacation."  Secrets, mayhem and fun to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story focuses on Ali and Ashlyn/Alex and Tobin. Please feel free to leave comments I love your imput. Enjoy!

“This sucks.” Kling slumped further into the hard bench seat as the current delays crackled over the airport speakers. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her Steelers hoodie and let out a huge sigh.

“Totally.” Ali said before taking a sip of her coffee. She gently set her Starbucks to go cup on the arm rest of her chair and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She smoothed out her blue Nike t-shirt and mumbled, “I can’t believe I packed my hoodie in my checked bag.” She shivered rubbing her arms as she looked outside at the frost covered plane she should have been boarding.

Ashlyn took off her black Element hoodie and handed it to Ali. Ali smiled and briefly let her eyes flicker down to Ashlyn’s lips. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach as Ashlyn’s hazel eyes grew darker. She slid the warm hoodie on and smiled at the familiar scent; forest and beach waves. That was the only way to describe it.

“Where did Alex go?” Syd ask lowering her black and red Beats.

“She is calling her uncle to see if we can stay at his place.” Tobin offered adjusting her blue Hurley snapback.

“How long do you think it will snow like this?” Pinoe asked just as Abby approached the group holding a huge slice of greasy pizza.

“The news said there is a huge snow storm coming our way and all flights out of Denver are cancelled. Looks like we will not be making our conference ladies.” Abby said wiping grease off her chin.

“Bummer. All I have are summer clothes.” Tobin sighed.

“We can go shopping!” Ali offered smiling huge.

“But where are we going to crash until this all blows over?” Ashlyn asked pointing out to the snow covered windows.

Alex came around the corner with a huge smile. “Great news guys! I just got off the phone with my uncle who said we can crash at their cabin as long as we need.”

“That’s awesome! No dumpy hotel this time.” Kelley said as she picked apart her salted pretzel letting it soak in the small container of nacho cheese. 

“That’s really sweet of him.” Ali smiled grabbing a piece of Kelley’s pretzel.

“Abby can you and Syd go find out if we can rent a couple of SUVs or how much a taxi is to this address?” Alex scribbled on a piece of paper. “I’ll call Jill and let her know what’s going on.”

“Sure thing.” Syd slid her backpack over her shoulders as she disappeared with Abby down the escalator.

 

XXX

“Ok guys. Two taxis are picking us up at 1:00; that’s the soonest they had.” Abby said as she sat down between Pinoe and Alex. “Renting a car is too much money and since we can’t really drive once we get there it would be pointless.”

“We will need to stop and get groceries though.” Kelley patted her stomach as it rumbled.

“You’re a bottomless pit.” Ashlyn nudged Kelley in the ribs; flashing her dimpled smile. 

“Then how did I get these killer abs?” Kelley lifted up her shirt halfway and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Show off.” Pinoe said rolling her eyes; throwing a wrapper at Kelley’s face.

“We can stock up on the way to the cabin. We will have to do four in one cab and five in another.” Syd offered.

“Me, Alex, Syd and Kling can take the first one and stop for supplies.” Abby offered.

“Tobin should probably come too since we need muscle.” Alex said as she put her phone back in her purse. 

Tobin looked up hearing her name. “Yeah that’s cool.” She piped in and went back to playing a game on her phone.

Ashlyn shook her head at her oblivious friend who had absolutely no clue how bad Alex was crushing on her. She wanted to give her a heads up but Alex had confided in her one night making her promise never to tell a soul not even Ali.

“Alright ladies that means we get first pick at the cabin.” Pinoe cheered; throwing her arms around Ali and Ashlyn.

“There are five bedrooms so some of us will have to double up. One room has bunk beds. And the rest are king sized beds.” Alex offered.

“Sweet! Tobin and I will take the bunk beds. Right Tobs?” Kling asked. 

“Yeah man.” Kling high-fived her friend; giving her a huge smile.

Ashlyn saw Alex’s face fall and gave her find an encouraging smile.

“We can figure out room arrangements once we all get there. Let’s just focus on food and getting there safely for now.” Ashlyn said stood up and took Ali’s pink carry on for her.

“Ash is right. The taxis will be here in 30 minutes. We should get down there early in case.” Abby suggested looking at her watch.

XXX

 

“This place is massive.” Ashlyn said in awe letting Ali go in front of her as they went from room to room.

“I know right? So nice of Alex’s uncle to let us crash here.” Ali said peeking into a huge bedroom that was decorated in black and greys. “This one.”

“Whatever you want princess.” Ashlyn said following Ali and setting their stuff down on the bed.

“Hey guys.” Kelley said walking in.

“Did you find a room?” Ali asked as she pulled out her makeup bag and made her way to the attached bathroom.

“Yeah the one next door so keep the moaning and screaming down tonight. I need my beauty sleep.” Kelley giggled.

Ali peaked out from the bathroom and stuck her tongue out at Kelley. “Funny Kel.”

“Hey man. I can’t help she begs for it.” Ashlyn teased as Ali gasped in horror.

“Ashlyn!” Ali blushed as she ran over to the bed where Ashlyn was sitting and slapped her arm.

“Ouch. You’re so abusive.” Ashlyn whined. “I like it.” 

“Gross. I am going to go find Pinoe.” Kelley said as they heard a scream from the other end of the house.

“What the..” Ash started as Pinoe ran into their room closing the door behind her. 

“I didn’t do anything, I swear.” Pinoe said as a soft knock sounded on the door. A young woman with light brown hair and bright green eyes walked in.

Ashlyn stood up gently pushing Ali off her lap. She offered the young woman her hand, “I’m Ashlyn Harris.” 

They young woman reluctantly took her hand. “Emma.” Confusion was all over her face as Pinoe stepped forward to explain.

“We are friends and teammates of Alex Morgan. Our flight was cancelled and her uncle is letting us crash here until we can get another flight.” Pinoe offered.

Emma’s face softened. “My dad doesn’t know I here. I was with Doctors without Borders and I came in to get some alone time before seeing the family again.” Emma offered.

“You’re a doctor?” Ashlyn asked impressed.

Emma nodded.

“You don’t look old enough.” Ashlyn teased.

Ali flinched as she watched their interaction; her stomach tightening. 

“I was working in Kenya with orphans and the program ended two weeks earlier than anticipated so here I am. I just need some time away before going back to reality.” Emma gave a small smile directed at Ashlyn.

“I hope we don’t spoil your plans.” Kelley said.

“Oh no. I was getting rather bored alone.” 

“Well we have five more coming. There are 9 of us total but we will try and keep it down for you to rest.” Ashlyn offered.

“It’s perfectly fine. Did you all find rooms? There are four empty.” Emma inquired.

“Well I found yours.” Pinoe laughed as she still remembered Emma’s face as she swung her door open.

Emma smiled as Pinoe reenacted her expression.

“I’m Kelley by the way.” Kelley shook Emma’s hand “I took the room right next to this one if that work out.”

“Pinoe.” Pinoe smiled. “Still looking for a room, unless you are up for sharing?”

“She is messing with you. Don’t listen to a word she says.” Ashlyn said rolling her eyes.

“Ali.” Ali said curly not offering her hand. “Ash and I are in this room.” Ali tried not to glare at the girl in front of her about she was very attractive and clearly checking out Ashlyn.

“Great.” Emma said feeling uncomfortable under the brunette’s stare. “Well I will let you get settled in. I will be down the hall if you need any help finding anything.”

Once they heard Emma’s door shut Pinoe looked at Ali. “What the hell Al?”

“What?” Ali pretended to be oblivious.

“We’re here!” They heard Kling’s voice carry from the downstairs entryway.

Pinoe and Kelley made their way downstairs to help unload the groceries. Ali headed into the bathroom to reapply her mascara. Ashlyn leaned on the doorway to the bathroom.

“You ok Ali?” Ashlyn asked now that they were alone.

“It’s too bad Pinoe has to triple up now.” Ali said clearly not happy. She expertly swiped a layer of mascara on.

“Emma seems sweet though..”

“Sweet?” Ali made a disgusted face.

Ashlyn closed the gap between them grabbing Ali’s midsection. “Is Ali upset she isn’t the only princess in the palace?”

Ali pulled away; dropping her mascara wand as Ashlyn began to tickle under her ribs. 

“Ash stop!” Ali laughed as she broke free and bolted downstairs.

“Hey Al. Did you guys find a room you want?” Alex asked as she pulled a gallon of milk out of a plastic bag and placed it in the fridge.

“Yeah we found one.” Ali said stealing a cookie from Tobin.

“About that. Your cousin? Emma is here.” Kelley said unloading a carton of eggs; handing them to Alex.

“Emma is here? That’s weird my uncle didn’t mention it.” Alex said clearly confused.

“She told us her program ended early so she came here for some R and R.” Ashlyn offered as she took a barstool along the kitchen island next to Syd.

“That’s odd but my aunt said she had a pretty nasty break up with her girlfriend so maybe she’s looking for a place still.” Alex said nonchalantly. 

“Woah woah woah. Hold up. That hottie up there is a lesbo? And single?” Pinoe said rubbing her palms together.

“Pinoe leave the poor girl alone.” Kelley rolled her eyes.

“You mean lucky girl. I just found my roomie.” Pinoe wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

“I’m sure you can room with someone here.” Alex sighed rubbing her temple. The last thing she needed was someone from the team hooking up with her cousin.

“Yeah Pin you can crash with Tobin and I.” Kling offered.

“Thanks man. Definitely not my end goal for this little impromptu vaca but cool for now.” Pinoe said winking a Kling.

“Come on Pin. You really think you have a shot with the doc?” Kelley inquired with a smirk.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pinoe asked obviously offended.

“Nothing personal. I just think the doc has her eye on someone else.” Kelley hinted at as she threw her arm around Ashlyn pulling her in for a side hug.

Syd cleared her throat loudly and glared at Kelley as everyone else looked from Ali to Ashlyn.

“What? Ash is single. What’s wrong with her finding someone?” Kelley pressed ignoring the glares.

“Ash gets all the girls.” Syd laughed.

“Not all of them.” Ashlyn said sadly. _Not the only one I want._. 

“Let’s get settled and meet back down here for dinner.” Abby said pulling Pinoe behind her.

XXX

Ali was quiet during dinner; she barely touched her food.

Tobin took a seat next to her at the huge wooden rustic table. She gently nudged her, “You doing ok?” 

Ali shook her head no.

“You want to talk about it?” Tobin said before taking a swig of water.

“Not right now.” Ali sighed pushing chicken around with her fork.

“You know you can always talk to me.” Tobin smiled lazily.

“I know Tobs. I appreciate that.” Ali squeezed Tobin’s arm. 

“Hey girl.” Alex said smiling, everyone turned to see Emma walking into the softly lit dining room.

Alex leaped over to Emma; pulling her into a hug. “I hope you don’t mind some company.”

“Not at all. I’ve been here five days alone now and I was starting to get bored.” Emma smiled glancing around the table.

“You met Kelley, Pinoe, Ali and Ashlyn already. This is Abby, Syd, Tobin and Kling. You might as well learn nicknames since that’s what we use.” Alex smiled as she pointed out each player.

“Ladies and Pinoe. This is my cousin Emma.” Alex smiled.

“Great to meet you Emma. I hope we don’t invade your space too much.” Abby stood shaking Emma’s hand.

“Not at all. Great to have some company.” Emma smiled as Kling slid over offering her chair to Emma.

 

“Would you like some dinner? It feels weird offering since we are in your house.” Alex laughed.

“I’m good. I was just coming down for a glass of wine. There’s a fully stocked bar downstairs if you ladies want anything help yourself.”

“I could go for a beer.” Kling said stabbing a piece of chicken before taking a huge bit.

“Anyone else?” 

“Beer me.” Pinoe said raising her hand.

“Me too.” Syd and Abby sang out in unison.

“None for me.” Kelley said gulping her Gatorade.

“I’ll help you with those.” Ashlyn offered. “Ali you want anything?” 

“Red wine. A bottle please.” Ali mumbled the last part loud enough for the table to hear as Ashlyn followed Emma downstairs.

“What?” Ali said as the table of girls stared at her.

“You doing ok?” Syd asked gently with a look of pity.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t be?” Ali shrugged but couldn’t hide her anger.

“Um because your girl just went downstairs with Doctor Hottie McHottie.” Kling offered.

“Ashlyn is not my girl.” Ali said defensively.

“Well whatever kind of arrangement you guys have.” Kelley retorted.

“Look Ashlyn can do whatever she wants and so can I. That’s how friends with benefits works.” Ali sighed pushing her plate toward the center of the table. 

“Leave her alone guys.” Tobin said just as Ashlyn popped up the steps; her arms full of beers.

“Let’s move this party to the living room.” Ashlyn suggested.

XXX

Alex took another sip of her Miller Lite; her eyes roaming over Tobin as the liquid courage disabled hers senses. She was about to go over to her when Syd suggested they play a game.

“What game?” Kelley perked up from her chair.

“Truth or Dare?” Syd said her eyes lighting up like it was the best idea ever.

Abby groaned but no refused to play since they all were working on a nice buzz.

“Who wants to start?” Kelley asked.

Kling’s hand shot up “I’ll go.” 

Kling tugged on her jeans as she sat crossed legged on the floor next to Tobin. She placed her hand under her chin as if thinking hard. “Pinoe, truth or dare?”

Pinoe was too nervous to do a truth because of her earlier confession. “Dare man.”

“I dare you to kiss the person you think is the most beautiful in this room.” Kling smirked.

Pinoe felt her stomach drop. _Damn Kling, too clever for her own good._.

Pinoe sighed and everyone watched as she made her way to the sofa where Tobin, Syd and Ali where sitting. She leaned down in front of Ali and passionately kissed her making sure Ashlyn had a clear view.

Kelley whistled loudly as Pinoe pulled back and Ali looked surprised.

Pinoe turned to see Ashlyn tense her shoulders before tipping her beer back.

“Alrighty then Ali you’re up.” Syd said. Ali composed herself still in shock from Pinoe’s kiss.

Ali glanced around the room; her eyes found Ashlyn’s. Ashlyn’s eyes were passive until Ali looked away. 

“Kling truth or dare?” Ali said as her eyes settled on Kling.

“Truth.” Kling’s eyes sparkled as she relished in the attention.

“Did you hook up with that redhead from camp last summer?” Ali raised an eyebrow.

Kling’s faced dropped. She thought no only Moe knew about that.

“I…yeah…we hooked up.” Kling stumbled to get her words out clearly embarrassed.

“I knew it.” Syd hollered. “You owe me $20 bucks Kel.”

“Ah man Kling why you gotta be such a player.” Kelley smacked Kling’s arm.

“I aint no playa.” Kling rubbed her arm.

“Enough with the double negatives and horrid grammar please.” Alex said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Ok my turn. Alex truth or dare?” Kling smirked.

Alex fidgeted on of sofa next to Abby wondering what Kling had up her sleeve.

“Truth.” Alex decided.

“Is there someone on the team you like a little more than a friend?” Kling sat back and watched Alex turn bright red.

Alex laughed callously not daring to look at Tobin. “What a waste of a dare Kling.” 

Ashlyn made eye contact and raised an eyebrow at Alex. Wondering if Alex would dare tell the truth. 

“Um earth to Kling! The team is all girls.” Alex rolled her eyes giving a slight laugh.

“So that doesn’t stop Ash and Ali from going at it.” Pinoe laughed.

Ali flushed while Ashlyn protested. “That’s different. Ali and I have an arrangement.”

“Friends with benefits.” Tobin laughed put air quotes around the phrase. “Whatever.” Tobin said lazily.

“What was that Tob?” Ashlyn asked turning toward Tobin.

“I just think it’s weird to sleep with a friend. Unless there’s more there. Why ruin a good thing?” Tobin shrugged.

“You must think we are crazy.” Syd said looking over at Emma.

Emma giggled, “Not at all. It’s great to be around laughter again after being around so much sickness.”

“I bet.” Abby said sincerely.

“What are you going to do now that you’re back home?” Kelley asked.

“I am thinking of applying for my residency at a children’s hospital here in Denver. I specialized in pediatrics.” Emma smiled thinking back to her time in Kenya. “I got to work at a couple of orphanages for kids affected with AIDS while I was in Africa and kids no matter how sick have an unbreakable spirit. I’ll never forget their smiles.”

“That’s so awesome.” Ashlyn said listening to Emma intently.

Emma gave the blonde a bright smile. She was instantly drawn to the playful blonde who was drop dead gorgeous. She assumed that the brunette was her girlfriend from the way they acted but now she really wanted to get to know this Ashlyn girl.

“I’m going to head to bed.” Abby said stretching her back. “It’s been a long day. It was great to meet you Emma and thanks for sharing your home. I hope you don’t regret it.” Abby laughed.

“Right behind you.” Syd said following Abby to their room.

“Were those snowboards I saw in the game room?” Kling asked Emma.

“Yeah. There should be skis, sleds, snowboards. All of kinds of winter gear.”

“Awesome man.” Tobin perked up. 

“Would you mind if...” Tobin trailed as Emma cut in. “Go for it. There are some warmer clothes in the closets downstairs you welcome to borrower. Snow pants, googles and so on as well.”

Ashlyn stood up and high-fived Tobin and Kling. “Alright. Let’s get some sleep so we can hit the slopes early.”

“I’m in.” Kelley smiled. 

“Me too.” Alex said smiling at how excited Tobin looked; trying to ignore the giant knot in stomach.

“Ali?” Kling asked as Ali looked down at her phone.

“Oh um. I don’t know. I might stay here.” Ali felt like crying not quite ready to face the reason why.

“Emma what about you?” Tobin asked.

“I don’t know how to snowboard.” Emma answered shyly.

“I’ll teach you.” Ashlyn quickly answered.

“That would be so nice. Are you sure? I don’t want to take you away from all the fun.” Emma said.

“It’s no trouble. I give surfing lessons back home so I’m sure you’ll pick it up in no time. I taught Ali in a weekend how to surf. Isn’t that right Ali?”

Ali didn’t look up from her phone. “Ashlyn is a great teacher. You’ll be fine.” Ali said harshly heading upstairs.

“Everything ok Ali?” Alex asked with a look of concern. She knew Emma already knew how to snowboard probably better than Ashlyn and that Ali had a valid reason to be upset.

“Yeah who have you been texting all night?” Kelley said raising an eyebrow.

Ali flushed. “Matt and I have been texting.” She felt a pang of guilt as she looked away.

“That’s why you want to stay home. Sexting.” Kling winked.

Ashlyn felt her heart drop. She knew it was a bad idea falling for a straight girl, little lone her best friend. No matter how much she gave to Ali it would never be enough for her princess. Thinking back to the drunken night that started the whole” friends with benefits” Ashlyn knew she should have stopped Ali from crawling into her bed but she could never say not to Ali.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but the good stuff is coming! Hope you are enjoying so far. Please feel free to leave comments/ideas/etc. Thanks for reading :)

Chapter 2

 

Ali listened as the water shut off; then a few minutes after she heard Ashlyn open the bathroom door she closed her eyes praying that the blonde would think she had fallen asleep.  This is one night she wished they weren’t sharing a room.

Ashlyn climbed into the king sized bed wearing navy boxers and a grey Tomboy tank.  Her long blonde hair fanned out over her pillow.  She looked over at Ali who had her eyes squeezed tightly.

“Nice try Al.”  Ashlyn’s voice carried in the huge room.

Ali opened her eyes and sighed.  She could never fool Ash; she knew her better than she knew herself.

Ashlyn grabbed her phone from the night stand and started checking her emails.

Ali rolled her eyes and flipped over on her side.  Her heart was pounding.  That’s what being around Ashlyn did to her.  Made her completely crazy and forget everything else.  She curled up and tried to fall asleep but an hour later she was still wide awake trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do.

She rolled over on her back to see Ashlyn lying peacefully on her back with a slight smile.  The covers had been flung to the end of the bed giving Ali a perfect eyeful of Ashlyn’s toned body.  She heart start racing as she remembered what that body felt like on top of her.  She trembled now, thinking of how Ashlyn’s lips felt on her.

 Ali let out a frustrated sigh as she clenched her fists at her side.  How could she let this happen?  This wasn’t in her plan.

“Is something wrong Ali?”  Ashlyn calmly asked not opening her eyes.

Ali was now pissed.  How could Ashlyn be so oblivious? 

“Gee Ash what makes you think that?”  Ali answered harshly.

Ashlyn flipped on the bedside light and turned onto her right side facing Ali.

“Ali what’s wrong you know you can talk to me about anything.”  Ashlyn said sincerely.

Ali didn’t look over at Ashlyn out of fear she could see it written all over her face.   She was supposed to be straight not crushing hard on her best friend. 

Ashlyn found Ali’s hand and held it; letting her thumb trace the top of Ali’s hand. 

Ali felt her heart skip at the contact.  Why was this happening?  She was straight.  Ashlyn was the only girl she had slept with and that started with a drunken night.  Ali had been heartbroken over some jerk and Ash had been there.  Ali initiated intimacy each time; Ashlyn never did. 

<em>God I am so stupid.  How could I let this happen?  Sure Ali, great idea sleep with your best friend whenever you need a scratching post and then fall hard for her when you know you can’t have her.  Plus you’re straight. </em>

Ashlyn sat up; leaning on her elbow she brushed some hair from Ali’s cheek. 

“What’s wrong Al?”

“Nothing.  I’m just tired.”  Ali lied.

“Get some sleep.”  Ashlyn leaned down; kissing her forehead not knowing it was sending electric shock through Ali’s entire body.

<em>She can’t even kiss me on the forehead without my body reacting.  I’m screwed. </em>  Ali told herself as she turned on her side eventually falling asleep.

 

XXX

 

When Ashlyn heard the gentle knock on her door she sat up looking out the bedroom window.  Snow blanketed everything as the snow continued to fall.  The massive windows made it feel as if you were in a snow globe.

The door creaked open and Kelley stood in the doorway with her hand over her eyes.  “Is everyone decent?”

“Shh.”  Ashlyn hushed her quietly.

Kelley removed her hand and glanced over at Ali who was curled up into the middle of the bed sound asleep.

“Wear her out stud?”  Kelley teased.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes.  She knew something was wrong with Ali but knew better than to push her.  <em>If Matt did something to hurt her I will seriously kill him. </em>.  Ashlyn thought as she crawled out of bed. 

“We are meeting downstairs in 30 minutes to get geared up.  The snow is coming down pretty good still.  Emma said there are a couple of decent hills within walking distance.”  Kelley yawned. 

“I’ll alright; meet you downstairs.”  Ashlyn nodded.

“Syd is staying here.  She didn’t want Ali to be alone.”  Kelley said from the doorway.

Ashlyn felt guilty leaving Ali here but if she didn’t talk about what was bothering her Ashlyn wanted her to have space to figure it out.

XXX

 

“Kling!  Watch it.”  Kelley yelled as Kling whipped by her moving her snowboard with ease as she covered Kelley’s goggles with snow.

Kelley wiped her goggles off to see Tobin whiz by her.  “Geez guys!”

Pinoe chuckled as she threw a snowball at Abby. 

“Seriously Pinoe!”  Abby yelled and began chasing the shorter blonde.

“Steady.”  Ashlyn said as she held onto Emma.  “Just get a feel for the board first.” 

Emma smiled as Ashlyn held her closer than necessary.  She had been alone too long and was ready for whatever the blonde could give her.

“Like this?”  Emma asked sweetly looking up at Ashlyn.

Alex made a disgusted face; wanting to call her cousin out.  She was glad Kriegs wasn’t out here to see this.

“Smile.”  Pinoe said as she held up her phone to take a picture.  She was holding a bright green child sized saucer.

“Oh man Pin.”  Tobin laughed as she watched Pinoe reach the top of the hill and scoot herself down; picking up speed.

“She’s crazy.”  Alex commented.

Abby swore as Pinoe just missed her right ski.  “Damn it Pinoe!” 

Pinoe hit a bump and was sent flying into a cluster of pine trees. 

Tobin hopped on her board meeting Abby at the bottom of the hill. 

Alex looked over at Emma.  “Hey doctor.  Don’t you think Pinoe might need your help down there?” 

Emma looked to see their group forming at the bottom of the hill and heard a scream.  Without thinking she shoved off on her board racing to the bottom of the hill leaving Ashlyn speechless at the top.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and sped to the bottom of the hill.

“Can you walk Pinoe?” Tobin asked.

“I don’t know man.  I think so.”  Pinoe said standing to her feet.  She was covered in snow and pine branches.  Abby couldn’t resist taking a picture of snow-covered Pinoe. 

“Really?”  Pinoe laughed; striking a silly pose anyway.  Her cheeks were bright red and a pine branch was sticking out of her goggles.

“Sure you aren’t hurt?”  Abby inquired, looking Pinoe over.

Pinoe began to walk.  “Just a little sore.”

“We should get back for lunch anyway.”  Alex suggested as the group started to head back.

Once at the top of the hill Emma made eye contact with Ashlyn.  Ashlyn couldn’t tell if Emma was blushing or just cold.

“Why?”  Was all Ashlyn could get out; still in disbelief.

Emma was now blushing; looking down at her feet.  “I..um..just” 

“She likes you dumbnut.”  Kling hollered; shaking her head.

“Kling!”  Tobin slapped her arm.  “Stay out of it.”

Kling shrugged and threw a snowball at the back of Abby.  When Abby turned Kling pointed to Tobin.

“Seriously Kling!”  Tobin said tackling her to the ground.

Tobin filled her mittens with white powder and began to shove it down Kling’s jacket.

“Stop!”  Kling screamed.  “Alex help me.”

“Oh way.  You started it.”  Alex laughed and held Kling down by her shoulders.

“Alright.”  Tobin smiled at Alex who suddenly felt warm.  Tobin watched as Alex slid her goggles up laughing into the sun.

“Um are you two going to just stare at each other because if so I really don’t want to be part of this threesome.  Let me up!”  Kling said sticking her tongue out.

Tobin jumped up and avoided looked Alex.  <em> _Busted._ </em>

XXX

The fire crackled as Ali pulled the lap blanket higher.  She has been reading a book Alex loaned her but was distracted by her phone blowing up.

There was a message from Matt.  <em>  God what had I been thinking? </em>

Ali scrolled down seeing two Instagram notifications, one from Abby. 

“Oh wow.  Syd did you see the pic of Pinoe Abby just posted?”  Ali asked as Syd walked into the living room with two hot cocoas.

She handed a giant read mug to Ali who took it with a smile.  “Mmm.”

“Extra marshmallows for the princess.”  Syd grinned.

“Yeah.  Can’t wait to hear that story.”  Syd laughed; curling up on the sofa next to Ali.

Ali then looked at the picture Pinoe has posted of the group.  Ashlyn was holding Emma on the snowboard and Emma was smiling back at her.

Ali panicked.  <em>  Ash deserves someone nice.  She shouldn’t be alone forever because I need herem>

“You ok Al?”  Syd asked raising an eyebrow as she glanced down at Ali’s phone.

Ali nodded yes but wanted to scream no.

“I know you have Ashlyn but if you ever want to talk I’m here too.”  Syd reached out and patted Ali’s leg.

“How did you know you were in love with Dom?”  Ali blurted without thinking.

Syd beamed.  “I couldn’t stop thinking about him.  Nothing else seemed to matter except soccer let’s not get too crazy.  But I felt safe and happy with him in a way I had never felt before.  One night I looked over at him and realized I wanted to share every moment of my life with him.”

“That’s beautiful.”  Ali smiled; taking a sip of cocoa.

Syd tread carefully.  “Are you interested in Matt?”

Ali shook her head no; looking down at her cocoa.

Syd decided to push a little further.  “Are you interested in Ashlyn?”

“What?”  Ali whipped her head around to face Syd.

Syd shrugged.  “You guys are close and you have pushed the boundaries of friendship.”

“I’m straight.”  Ali said making it sound more like a question.

Syd sat quietly letting Ali collect her thoughts.

“What?  You think I’m I’m…ga” Ali struggled.

“I think it’s normal to fall in love with someone who treats you like a queen and looks like a model.”  Syd smiled.  

Ali groaned. 

“Don’t throw it away.”  Syd said gently.

“Even if I was crushing on her; Ash is not interested in me.  We are friends, best friends.  I am her straight best friend.”  Ali said frustrated.

“Rightt.  That she occasionally bangs.”  Syd teased as the back door swung open.

Ali tensed. 

“Just relax Al and go for it.”  Syd winked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Hope you like this fun little story :)

Chapter 3

“Hey ladies.”  Kling sung out as she collapsed on the sofa in-between Ali and Syd; throwing her arms around them.

“You missed Pinoe go flying into a tree.”  Tobin giggled as she took a seat on the sofa next to Ali.

“We saw the pics.”  Syd grinned.

Alex and Abby helped Pinoe over to the recliner since her limp had gotten worse on the walk home.  Emma found a throw and wrapped Pinoe up in it and brought her a warm mug of hot cocoa.

Kling smirked at Pinoe.  “Dang I wish I had landed in that tree.”

Pinoe lauged and wiggled her eyebrows.

“You ok Pin?”  Ali asked.

“I will be.  Just a little sore.” 

“What does everyone want for lunch?”  Alex asked.

“Pizza and salad.”  Tobin smiled.

“Everyone ok with that?”  Tobin asked thoughtfully.

“Sure man.”  Pinoe said propping her foot up on the pillow Abby grabbed for her.

“Kelley can you help me make the salad and pizzas please.”  Alex asked.

“Sure.”  Kelley was still in the mud room shaking the snow off of her.  She pulled the boots off and joined Alex in the kitchen that overlooked the living room.

“Are we going to make a couple of big pizzas or put out topping for everyone to make their own?”  Kelley asked pushing her sleeves up.

“Let’s do three big; less confusing and mess to clean up.”  Alex said thinking about it.

“This is a lot for just us to do.  I’ll get Tobin.”  Kelley said turning.

Alex blushed as Kelley mentioned her name.  “Kel no.” 

Kelley turned and raised an eyebrow.  “Um why?” 

“Just I can’t focus if she’s here.”  Alex answered truthfully.

Kelley giggled.  “So are you going to tell her?”

“Tell her what?” 

Kelley shrugged and shoved a pepperoni in her mouth.  “That you love her.”

Alex’s jaw dropped as Kelley hollered for Tobin to come help them.

XXX

“We should have a movie night!”  Pinoe said flipping thru the channels on the massive flat screen that hung above the fireplace.

“Yeah man.”  Kling said high-fiving Tobin.

“Scary movies.”  Syd winked at Kling and Pinoe.

“I’m down.”  Ashlyn said; her legs straight as she shared the loveseat with Kling.

Ali stared at her phone not sure what to say to Ashlyn.  She knew she couldn’t avoid her since they were sharing a room. 

“Alex, Tobin, Kelley you gals down for a scary movie marathon tonight?”  Abby yelled.

“Sure.”  Kelley said.

“Cool.”  Tobin said as she handed Kelley the bag of shredded cheese.

“Um sure.”  Alex said hesitating.

Kelley put her hand on Alex shoulder and squeezed.  “Don’t worry Alex if you get scared Tobin can hold your hand.  Isn’t that right Tobs?” 

Alex turned bright red; glaring at Kelley. 

“Oh sure.”  Tobin mumbled bashfully; placing her hand on the back of her neck not looking up as she made a veggie pizza.

“Ok then it’s settled.”  Pinoe said collapsing her hands together with delight.

“Is that ok with you Emma?”  Abby asked realizing they had forgotten to ask the person who actually belonged in the house.

“I’m not much on scary movies but with this many people I should be fine.”  Emma said with a sweet smile.

“You can always share the recliner with me.”  Pinoe offered patting her lap.

Emma laughed.  “That’s ok.”

Ashlyn knew what Emma was hinting around at but she needed to talk to Ali first.  She knew it was hopeless but she wondered if there was any chance Ali could feel the same.    _What the hell I am saying Ali is straight and into Matt again.  Get over her!_

“Pizza will be ready in 20.”  Alex called as she accidently stepped backwards into Tobin who instinctually wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist so she wouldn’t fall.

Alex shivered as Tobin’s arms encompassed her and she felt warm breath was on her neck.  She felt a warm heat that she knew wasn’t from the ovens take over her body.  All she wanted was Tobin turn her around and kiss her.

Kelley watched with a smirk as she sat on the other side of the island eating chips. 

“You perv.”  Ashlyn nudged Kelley breaking Tobin and Alex up.  Both flustered. 

“Well I am going to go watch some tv until lunch is ready.”  Tobin excused herself.

Alex reached across the island and smacked Kelley on the arm.  “What the hell.”  Alex groaned.

“Hey you didn’t seem to mind well she was holding you.”  Kelley said.

“I am going to kill you.”  Alex shouted as she held up the pizza cutter.

“Ok ok.”  Ashlyn took the pizza cutter from Alex.  “Kelley say you’re sorry.” 

“What’s going on?”  Syd asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Kelley rolled her eyes.  “I’m just trying to move things along.” 

“But that isn’t your job.”  Ash said calmly.

“If we wait on these two it will never happen.”  Kelley said propping her chin up with both hands.

“What are you talking about?”  Syd asked again.

“Talex 1.0.”  Kelley smiled.

“What?”  Alex grumbled.

“It’s my plan to get Alex and Tobs together.”  Kelley said winking at Alex.

Alex lunged but before she could reach Kelley Syd pulled her back. 

“Kelley you can’t force two people together.”  Ashlyn tried to rationalize.  “This needs to stop.” 

“Yeah Kelley put your energy into something that’s actually possible.”  Alex said rolling her eyes.

“Oh I think it’s possible.”  Kelley grinned.  “You didn’t see how old Tobs looked while she was holding you.”

Ashlyn sighed.  “Kel quit trying to play matchmaker.”

“Oh so you don’t want me to pursue Krashlyn 2.0?” 

“Kra…2.0?”  Ashlyn asked clearly confused.

“Well 1.0 clearly failed.”  Kelley shrugged.

“You need to stop trying to set people up.”  Alex groaned.

“Yeah that isn’t going to work.”  Syd piped in.

“There is a difference with Alex and Tobin.  That is completely tangible.  Ali doesn’t see me as anything other than her friend and she never will.  End of story.”  Ashlyn said dejectedly.

Syd raised an eyebrow.  There was hope if only one of these two would make a move and be honest as to why they are sleeping together.

  1.   “Pizzas are ready.”  Kelley called.



XXX

“I love this movie!”  Kling said as she plopped in an orange love sac next to Kelley.

Ashlyn sat beside Ali whose thigh was brushing up against her’s causing Ashlyn to curse the day she had ever slept with Ali.  She couldn’t stop the feelings that seemed to grower stronger each day.

Emma sat on the other side of Ashlyn; sharing a popcorn bowl and trying her best to flirt every chance she got.

Syd and Abby sat comfortably on the loveseat snacking on popcorn and watching the drama in front of them unfold.

“Alex come on.  You are missing the best part.”  Ashlyn yelled to Alex who was still cleaning up in the kitchen.

“Ok ok.”  Alex looked around at the only available seat next to Tobin on a black love sac.  She looked over at Kelley shrugged and threw Syd a wink.

“Oh balls.”  Abby groaned watching the interaction.

Alex dropped into the love sac and Tobin pulled a blanket up around them her fingers accidently brushing against Alex leg.  “Sorry.”  Tobin whispered.

“It’s fine.”  Alex sighed.  _How the feel I am going to get thru this stupid storm?_

“Could you please be quit some of us are trying to watch the movie.”  Pinoe teased.

Tobin grabbed a throw pillow from beside her and chucked it at Pinoe.

“Guys stop.”  Abby said authoritatively.  “Watch the movie.”

As Abby turned back to face the tv Pinoe made a kissy face at Tobin.

“Seriously guys.”  Ali sighed as she checked her phone.

“Who you texting Al?”  Kling asked.

“No one.”  Ali shifted; her thigh bumping Ashlyn’s hip as Ali tucked her right leg under her.

Ali caught Ashlyn’s eye and mouthed sorry.  Ashlyn wanted to ask sorry for bumping her, Matt or making her feel things that weren’t possible.

“So you aren’t sexting?”  Kling pushed.

“Eww.” 

Pinoe looked at Ashlyn who looked defeated; she felt awful for her friend.  

“Whatever.  We all know Ali doesn’t want that loser.”  Pinoe said taking a drink from her bottled water.

“Then why is she texting him?”  Kling grinned.

Syd caught Ali’s eye.  “I am going to get some water.”  Syd said getting up.

 “I need to use the bathroom.”  Ali said following Syd.

Ali started down the hallway when she felt someone pull her in a corner.

“What the….”  Ali gasped as she turned to see Syd.

“Syd what the hell.”  Ali stomped.

“What are you doing girl?”

“I need to pee.”  Ali said nonchalantly.

“I mean texting Matt.  Why aren’t you making your move?”  Syd asked.

“I wasn’t texting Matt.  I was texting Kyle.”  Ali confessed.

Syd stepped back. 

“What I was.”  Ali moaned.

“Why?” 

“I was asking for tips.”  Ali said embarrassed.

“Tips?” 

“On how to flirt with Ash and let her know that I like like her.”  Ali blushed.

Syd smiled.  “Um you guys flirt all the freaking time.  And as for her having a clue she doesn’t.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Never mind that but you need to make a move before Emma does.”  Syd felt like it would be betraying Ash to tell Ali about her earlier confession and Kelley’s awful plan. 

“Fine.  I still have to pee.”  Ali whined.

“Come back out with your game face on and get YOUR girl.”  Syd said lightly punching her arm.

Once Ali was finished in the bathroom she came back down the hallway and as she turned the corner she felt her heart drop.  All the confidence she had conjured up in the bathroom suddenly fell to her feet and she wished that it would swallow her whole.

Emma had her arms wrapped around Ashlyn’s neck as they kissed; Ali could scarcely make them out in the moonlight shimmering in from the mudroom window.  But it was clear now.   _She was too late._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance this is a bit angsty but I promise some good stuff is on the way!!   
> We are getting there.. I promise! 
> 
> Posting the next chapter today, sit tight.

Chapter 4

 

“What are you doing?”  Ashlyn said a little harsher than she meant as she pushed Emma back.

“I..I wanted to kiss you.”  Emma fumbled as she took a step back. 

Ashlyn ran her hands thru her hair.  Here was a beautiful girl right in front of here practically begging to be kissed and all she could think about was one girl; who she would never be enough for. 

“I’m sorry.  I just thought…”  Emma started.

“No it’s fine.  Let’s just finish the movie.”  Ashlyn smiled somewhat.

 “Shh Pinoe this is the best part.”  Kling said as she hushed her friend.

“You’ve said that about the whole movie.”  Pinoe rolled her eyes.

“Oh my God.  That’s disgusting.”  Alex watched in horror as the character gutted a corpse.

Tobin reached out under the blanket and grabbed Alex’s hand.  She smiled softly not looking at Alex but focusing on the screen. 

Alex relaxed instantly at the contact.  She felt almost giddy as Tobin continued to hold her hand.

“Where’s Ali?”  Ashlyn asked as she came around the corner with Emma in tow.

“She ran upstairs a minute ago.”  Pinoe shrugged.

“Oh ok…I am going to go check on her.”  Ashlyn said anxiously.

“She’s probably sexting her boy so I would knock first.”  Kling said in a sing song voice; earning her a kick from Syd.

“What?”  Kling snickered.

XXX

Ashlyn knocked softly on the door before opening the door.  “Ali,” she softly called scanning their bedroom before seeing Ali curled up on the bed.

Making her way over to the bed Ashlyn sat down at the end pulling Ali’s feet into her lap.  Ali immediately pulled her feet away and sat up.  Ashlyn flinched at the sudden loss of contact.

“What are you doing up here?”  Ali sighed.

“Checking on you.”  Ashlyn said now completely uncomfortable.

Ali shifted on the bed; looking down at her cellphone as it lit up with an alert.  Ashlyn looked down but couldn’t see the text before the screen went black.

Ali sighed.  “You should go downstairs with the girls.”

“Are you ok?”  Ashlyn asked putting her hand on Ali’s thigh.  

Ali immediately recoiled at the touch. 

“What’s wrong?”  Ashlyn said getting up from the bed.

Ali was silent as she traced the pattern on her leggings.  _You kissed her._

“Is it Matt?  Do you want me to leave you alone so you can be with him?”  Ashlyn said immediately regretting it as she stared out the window watching the snow fall.

Ali looked at her.  _The texts are from Kyle!  Don’t be an idiot Ash.  I want you._

Ali shook her head no as Ashlyn turned around but missed the sigh of relief that Ashlyn let out.

“Matt is a complete douchebag and it was a mistake to text him.”  Ali said.

“I agree so why did you text him in the first place?”  Ashlyn asked gently.

“Why did you kiss her?”  Ali said looking down as a tear escaped.

“Who?”  Ashlyn tensed up. 

Ali was pissed as she stood up almost toe to toe with Ashlyn.   “Emma.  You were kissing in the kitchen.  I saw you.”  Ali said.

“Ali I…”  Ashlyn was about to close the small space between them when Ali cut her off.

“No if you want her then go…” 

“I don’t want Emma!”  Ashlyn shrieked.

Ali shrugged her shoulders.  “Then why did you kiss her and offer to teach her snowboarding?”

“I didn’t kiss her.  She kissed me and I pulled back.” 

“You weren’t pulling back when I saw you.  Always a player.”  Ali said without thinking. 

“Why do you care Al? I mean we are fuck buddies right?”

Ali let as though she had been punched in the stomach. 

“I mean you’re straight and I’m not.”  Ashlyn pushed.  “I’m here when you need me but I what about me?  Why can’t I have someone who actually wants me?”

Ali opened her mouth but nothing came out.  _I want you!_

“That’s what I thought.”  Ashlyn said as she made her way to the door.

Before she left she turned to Ali.  “Don’t come to me for sex anymore.”  _I can’t handle sex if I can’t have all of you.  My heart can’t take it._

As she closed the door Ali collapsed on the bed crying until she finally fell asleep.

XXX

Sunlight poured into the bedroom as Ali groaned.  Her eyes were swollen from crying so hard.  Once she finally opened them she realized she was alone in the bed.  Her heart ached as she thought of where Ash slept last night. 

_Why can’t I tell her?  Because she wants someone else, not a teammate, duh!_

Ali sighed as she headed to the bathroom to soak a hot bath; that usually made her feel better. 

XXX

“What are you doing in here man?”  Tobin asked groggily as she looked over at Ashlyn who was next to her on the small bottom bunk.

Ashlyn flipped over and stared up at the ceiling.  “Sorry man I just couldn’t go back in there last night.”

“It’s cool.”  Tobin said closing her eyes again.

“Is Ali really getting back with that creep?”  Kling asked as she looked down at them from the top bunk.

“I don’t know but whatever we had is over.”  Ashlyn sighed trying to put on a front meanwhile her heart was torn into bits.

“You going after Dr Hottie?”  Kling asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes.  The last thing she wanted was anyone else.

“You know me such a player.”  Ashlyn said cringing as Ali’s words from last night came back to haunt her.

“You haven’t been a player since…well since Ali.”  Tobin supplied.

Kling rolled off the bottom bunk landing on her feet.  “Pee and then breakfast man.  I am famished.”

“Kling when are you going to find someone?”  Tobin asked as Kling headed to the bathroom.

“I already have.”  Kling said shutting the door. 

“What?!  Who?”  Tobin asked throwing a flip flop at the door as Kling closed it.

“So how are things with Alex?”  Ashlyn asked now that they were alone.

“Good.”  Tobin blushed.

“Have you kissed her?” 

“Not yet.”  Tobin said playing with the strings on her hoodie.

“You should man.”  Ashlyn said.  _Someone might as well get who they want._

XXX

Ali slumped further into the tub letting the warm bubbles pull her further into the giant tub.

“Ali?”  Syd called opening the bedroom door.

“In here.”  Ali’s voice echoed in the huge bathroom.

Syd sat down on the edge of the tub.  “You ok?”

“No.”  Ali shook her head.  “She hates me.”

“Ashlyn could never hate you.”  Syd said firmly.

Ali knew she had blown it.  “I couldn’t speak.  She was just so angry and final in what she was saying.”

Syd knew Ali would need some time to figure this all out.  She hated how they both clearly loved each other but refused to let the other know.

“Where is Ash now?”  Syd softly asked.

“Probably worn out from fucking Emma all night.”  Ali cursed.

“Al you don’t know that so don’t jump to conclusions.” 

Ali stood up and grabbed her towel not caring that Syd was right there.  She didn’t care about anything if she couldn’t have Ashlyn.  _What’s the point…_

“Let’s get wasted.”  Ali smiled.

“It’s 10:00.”  Syd stated.

“Fuck it.”  Ali shrugged throwing on her sweatpants and hoodie.  She threw her hair up in a messy bun. 

“No makeup; not even mascara?”  Syd questioned.

Ali shook her head no.

Now Syd was really worried.  She pulled out her phone to text Abby what was going on.  This was not good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth." - Oscar Wilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! I really appreciate them.

Chapter 5

The smell of coffee was overwhelming as Kelley poured a huge mug.  “Mmm,” she moaned as she sat at the table between Kling and Tobin. 

Emma sat on the other side of the table; drinking coffee and rarely making eye contact with anyone.

Abby and Alex were cooking bacon and eggs for everyone.  Pinoe was still in the recliner flipping through channels finally settling on the Cartoon Network.

Ashlyn was taking toast orders; filling the toaster with four slices of bread each time.

“Make my bacon extra crispy.”  Pinoe shouted out.

“Yes princess.”  Abby laughed.

“Speaking of princesses, good morning Ali.”  Alex said watching as Ali came down the stairs followed by Syd.

“Morning.”  Ali mumbled not daring to look at Ashlyn.

Ashlyn focused on not burning the bread; not looking up from the counter.

Ali stopped seeing Emma was sitting at the table and Ashlyn was in the kitchen. 

“Come on Al let’s sit here.”  Syd said grabbing Ali’s hand and pulling her next to Tobin.

Kling mouthed, “What the hell?” when Ali looked down at her phone.  Syd glared at her.

“So what’s on the agenda today?”  Kelley asked looking from Emma to Ali and back to Ashlyn.

“Alcohol.”  Ali said casually. 

“Um ok.”  Kelley cleared her throat.  “Anyone else?”

“The snow stopped but I guess the roads are a mess so it maybe another few days before we can head back.”  Abby informed them.

“How about some PS4, Kling you down?”  Tobin asked.

“Yeah sure man.” 

“Anyone else?”  Tobin asked.

“I’ll play.”  Pinoe shouted.

“Me too.”  Alex smiled at Tobin who winked back.

“Yeah I’m going to get drunk with these two.”  Kelley said pointing to Syd and Ali.  “That sounds way more fun.” 

“What about you Ash?”  Syd called out.

“Oh um.  I don’t know.  I may just sleep.”  Ashlyn muttered. 

“Ok…Emma how about you?”  Kelley inquired.

“I have some studying to do but I may join you later.”  Emma smiled.

Ali looked at Emma who looked restless as she sipped her coffee.  _God Ash you couldn’t wait even one night?_

XXX

Ali was sitting alone in the living room waiting for Syd to finish showering when Abby came in and sat beside her.

“How you doing Kriegs?” Abby asked patting her leg.

“Oh you know wallowing.”  Ali mused.

“You know she loves you.” 

“As her best friend and pretty sure I’m not even that now.”  Ali said taking a drink of wine straight from the bottle. 

Abby grabbed the bottle and set it down.  “You need to talk to her.”  Abby said gently.

“She’s done.”  Ali sighed.

“Really?”  Abby said raising an eyebrow.  “Is that Ali Krieger quitting?  Are you telling me that the best right back in the world is giving up just like that?” 

Ali shrugged and picked up the bottle again.

“I thought you were a fighter Kriegs.”  Abby said making her way down to the game room.

 XXX

Kelley waited outside Syd’s door; as Syd’s door flew open.

“Syd.”  Kelley yelled out before Syd even had a change to fully open the door. 

Syd grabbed her heart and smacked Kelley’s arm.  “What the hell?” 

“Sorry!  I have an idea.”  Kelley grinned viciously.

“I thought you were done playing matchmaker?”  Syd started walking down the hallway.

“That was until I saw how miserable Ash looked and Ali with no makeup?  Come on Syd.”  Kelley pleaded.

“What do you have in mind?” 

XXX

“Syd?”  Ali called out as the dull beam of her cellphone flashlight flooded down the basement steps. 

“Crap!”  Ali said as her phone died.  _Seriously!_

Feeling her way in the dark Ali tried to find the wine cellular.  She had only been down here once with Tobin but tried to remember which way to turn.

_Where the hell is Syd?  And why did she text me if she isn’t down here?!_

“Stupid phone.”  Ali said as she turned the next corner right into someone.

Ali felt someone steady her as they grabbed her waist. 

“Syd?”  Ali questioned.

“Ali?” 

“Ashlyn?”  Ali said knowing that voice anywhere.

“What are you doing down here in the dark?”  Ashlyn questioned.

“The lights shut off so Syd text me to come down here and I didn’t realize my phone was about to die.”  Ali explained forgetting she wasn’t talking to her anymore.  “Wait..what are you doing down here?”

“Kelley text me the same thing but I forgot my phone.”  Ash said softly. 

“Great!”  Ali muttered.

“We have been set up.”  Ashlyn confirmed.

They were silent a few moments before Ali finally relented.

“Ash look I’m sorry I went off on you last night…”

“No I shouldn’t have..”

Ali sighed, “Please let me finish.”

“Go ahead.”  Ashlyn realized she was still holding Ali’s hips and reluctantly dropped her arms.

Ali frowned at the loss on contact; glad it was dark enough Ashlyn couldn’t see her. 

“I text Matt because I was confused about my feelings and I thought it might be too late.  I never meant to call you a player; I know you’re not I was just..”  _Jealous._

“So you do want Matt?”  Ashlyn cut in.

Ali shook her head and then realized Ashlyn couldn’t see her.  “No I was confused on how I felt for you.”

 “It was never just sex for me.”  Ali whispered so quietly she wasn’t sure Ash heard her; blushing profusely Ali silently thanked Kelley for her stupid plan.

Ashlyn was silent as she let Ali’s words soak in.  _So there is hope ._

“Ash?” 

“Yeah.”  Ashlyn answered grinning.

“Did you sleep with Emma?”  Ali said barely able to get the words out.

“No.” 

Ali breathed a sigh of relief. 

“What kind of person do you think I am?  Oh that’s right a player.”  Ashlyn was teasing but Ali felt bad.

“Ash I said I didn’t mean that.  I know you’re not I was just…”

“Jealous?” 

“Maybe.”  Ali groaned.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  Ashlyn asked closing the space between them.

“I thought you didn’t like me like that and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”  Ali’s voice was shallow as Ashlyn’s arms encompassed her.

“Of course I do.  Do you think I would just randomly sleep with my best friend?”  Ashlyn asked as her lips brushed against Ali’s lips.  “I only want you Ali.”

Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s shoulders and pulled her down hard.  Their tongues danced as fire consumed them both after their confession. 

Fumbling with the buttons on Ashlyn’s button down Ali moaned as Ashlyn kissed her neck.  Ali slid off her sweatpants as Ashlyn pushed her up against the wall. 

“Do you know how bad I want you?”  Ali asked as Ashlyn slid her fingers into Ali’s lace panties.

“That much huh?”  Ash said teasingly; letting her fingers trace Ali’s dripping wet clit.

“Ash stop teasing me.  Please.  I need you.  Now.”  Ali begged.  

“Yes princess.”  Ashlyn slid her fingers into Ali as she lowered her mouth to suck on Ali’s nipple.  It didn’t take Ali long to cum. 

“Oh my God.”  Ali cried.  “Ashlyn,” as she collapsed into the blonde’s arms.

Ashlyn kissed the top of Ali’s head.  _I love you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it..wrapping it up. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Chapter 6

 

“Do you think it worked?” Kelley giggled.

“What worked?” Kling asked not looking away from the tv screen.

“It’s been almost two hours…” Syd grinned.

Abby sighed. “I don’t want to know.  But good news we are cleared to leave in the morning.”

Tobin grabbed Alex’s hand under the blanket; squeezing it softly.

“I am going to head on up to bed then.” Alex said.

Tobin stood up. “Yeah me too.  Night guys.”

“We are leaving bright and early. Be ready to go at 6!”  Abby shouted after the girls.

“Bow chica wow wow.” Pinoe laughed as she watched Tobin race upstairs after Alex.

“Bout time.” Kelley rolled her eyes and high-fived Kling.

“Now where are Ali and Ash? Someone should go tell them we are leaving at 6.”  Abby asked.

“Um now is probably not a good time to go find them.” Pinoe said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Ugh. Whatever.  I am going to bed.  Will someone please tell before Ashlyn and Ali that we are leaving at 6:00 for the airport?”  Abby insisted.

“Of course. I will make sure they know.”  Syd said as she watched Abby sprint upstairs.

XXX

Once Tobin got to Alex’s room she saw the door was open; she almost hesitated but saw Alex was waiting near the edge of the bed.

“Um hey.” Tobin lazily smiled.

“Get in here.” Alex smiled yanking Tobin inside.

Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

“I have been waiting a long time for this; do you think we can speed it up?” Alex said as Tobin moved her lips to Alex’s neck.

Tobin smiled into Alex’s neck and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Alex undid the belt on Tobin’s jeans and let her jeans fall onto the floor. She pulled Tobin’s t shirt over her head and flung it over by the bathroom door.

“I want you.” Alex moaned.

Tobin let her hand settle between Alex’s thighs and began to slowly rub her clit while kissing her neck.

“You are so wet.” Tobin whispered as her fingers entered Alex.

“Oh God Tobin.” Alex began to buck as Tobin thrusted wildly.

“It’s ok baby.” Tobin gently pushed Alex onto the bed behind them and let her mouth take Alex to multiple orgasms.

XXX

“You ok?” Ashlyn asked as Ali came for her sixth time in the past hour.

“Yeah. You?”  Ali smiled.

“I’m ok…” Ashlyn drew out.

“Oh just ok?” Ali teased.  “Well then let me help you out.”

Ali straddled Ashlyn’s hips as the taller girl sat in the carpeted hallway. Ali let her bare clit drag over Ashlyn’s thighs as she passionately began to explore the blonde’s mouth.

Ali let her mouth lower; boldly kissing her inner thighs until she reached her Ashlyn’s center; letting her tongue slip into the folds.

Ashlyn convulsed with pleasure as a loud moan escaped her lips.

“Fuck, Ali.”

“How are you now?” Ali said looking up as traced the taller girl’s clit with her the tip of her tongue.

“Much better.” Ashlyn smiled as she threw her head back.

Ali sat up and smiled.

“What are you so happy about?” Ashlyn teased.

“You make me happy.”

“I do, huh?” Ashlyn pulled Ali onto her lap.

“Would you be my girlfriend?” Ali asked.

 “There is no one else I would rather be with.”  Ashlyn said before kissing Ali.

XXX

Everyone was restless as their plane finally landed an hour late.

“Man I am starving.” Kelley said as she made her way to the nearest food cart.

Kling rolled her eyes and waited as Pinoe limped to catch up.

“What’s Press doing here?” Pinoe exclaimed.

Kling’s eyes lit up as she ran over to Press and hugged her.

“What the….” Ash said staring as Kling passionately kissed Press letting her backpack fall to the sticky floor.

“Hey Ash.” Alex said once she got Ali away from Ashlyn for five seconds.

“What’s up?”

“Emma asked me to tell you goodbye and that she is really sorry that she lied to you.”

Ashlyn sighed. “Yeah.  I had no idea she knew how to snowboard and then I felt silly.  It takes me awhile to know when someone is hitting on me.”

“No kidding.” Alex said raising her eyebrow as Ali walked over and linked arms with Ashlyn.

“Want to get lunch?” Ashlyn asked letting her eyes land on Ali’s lips.

“I’d go anywhere with you.” Ali said taking the blonde’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any fan fic ideas that you would like to read please let me know... I am looking for ideas and right now all I can think of is an AU western with Ash as a gunslinger and Ali as a preacher's daughter/brothel owner/or something....anyone interested in reading that? 
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
